I Realize Who I am
by KizuyaNameru
Summary: Aku mengaguminya sejak lama. Aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentangnya. Aku dan teman-temanku sering bersaing untuknya. Aku pikir aku beruntung dan akulah yang menjadi pemenang. Ada hari dimana aku sungguh merasa beruntung, yaitu dengan diajak ke tempat-tempat yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Itu membuatku semakin yakin. Tapi ...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Drama & Friendship**

 **Rated : T**

 **"I Realize Who I am"**

Cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca jendela kamarku benar-benar menusuk mata hingga membuatku terbangun. Aku segera melompat dari tempat tidur ketika kusadari bahwa aku ... TERLAMBAT!

"Oh, tidak!" teriakku.

Biar pun sekarang Gaara-sama telah menjadi Kage, tapi aku masih tetap muridnya. Sebagai murid yang baik aku tak ingin mengecewakan guruku. Segeralah aku pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap. Aku benar-benar terburu-buru. Aku tak peduli bagaimana penampilanku sekarang, yang jelas aku tak ingin terlambat.

Kulihat matahari sudah bersinar sangat terang, tandanya aku benar-benar terlambat.

"Tidak! Celaka jika aku terlambat!" teriakku sambil berlari.

"Matsuri!" teriak seseorang dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh dan menghentikan langkahku. Kulihat Yukata sedang berlari susah payah menyusulku.

"Cepatlah! Aku terlambat!" seruku.

"Tunggu, Matsuri. Huh.. huh.. biarpun.. huh.. terlambat.. huh.. kita terlambat bersama." Yukata sudah berada di depanku dan berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah berlari.

"Jangan main-main, ayo!" aku menarik tangan Yukata dan memaksanya untuk berlari.

"Matsuri! Aku lelah!"

Aku tak menghiraukan keluhan Yukata.

* * *

..

..

Sampailah kami di akademi. Biarpun akademi, tapi kami sudah _Genin_. Aku dan Yukata masuk ke kelasku. Ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan kami.

"APA? Gaara-sama belum datang?!" seru kami berdua.

Tidak mungkin! Gaara-sama tidak pernah terlambat. Mengapa kali ini ia terlambat? Ah, aku berpikiran positif saja. Mungkin karena Gaara-sama adalah Kazekage, maka ada urusan sebentar. Aku langsung menuju bangku tempat biasa aku duduk bersama Yukata dan Sari.

"Kalian terlambat! Tapi lebih terlambat Gaara-sama." ucap Sari.

"Ya. Syukurlah, jadi kami tak terlihat terlambat di depan Gaara-sama." ucap Yukata diiringi anggukanku.

Ada apa, ya? Tidak biasanya Gaara-sama terlambat. Aku semakin cemas memikirkan hal ini. Tapi biarpun Gaara-sama terlambat, ini tak mengurangi rasa kagumku padanya. Um, mungkin rasa cintaku padanya. Ya, sejak awal, aku memang telah menyukainya. Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

 _DAKK!_

Seseorang membanting pintu kelas, tandanya Gaara-sama sudah datang dan masuk ke kelas ini. Tapi.. tak biasanya ia membanting pintu. Kuperhatikan terus dan ternyata ...

"Gaara-sama tidak bisa hadir. Ada rapat penting di gedung Kazekage. Maka aku yang akan mengajar kalian." ucap sensei yang berdiri di depan.

"HAAAA?" aku, Yukata, dan Sari berteriak bersama.

Ternyata ... ternyata ... Kankuro-sensei? Ah! Tidak!

Sebenarnya diantara kami bertiga, yang berteriak paling keras adalah Sari. Ia akan menjadi incaran Kankuro-sensei karena sepertinya Kankuro-sensei menyukainya.

"Ada apa kalian bertiga berteriak seperti itu?" tanya sensei bercemong itu.

"A-a... kami ..." Yukata sangat kebingungan mencari alasan.

Aku berharap Sari dapat memberi alasan, tapi ia malah menundukkan kepalanya di meja. Tinggal aku?

"Ano.. sensei, um.. rencananya siang nanti kami.. um.. akan merayakan tahun ke-3 persahabatan kami, tetapi.. um.. Sari! Ya, Sari lupa membawa barang yang sudah dijanjikan." aku gugup mengutarakan alasan, terlebih ketika menunjuk Sari.

Kelihatannya Sari tak keberatan kusalahkan, ia terus menunduk. Ini adalah satu-satunya alasan yang terbesit dalam pikiranku.

"Sari, ya?" Kankuro-sensei menunjukkan senyum seringainya. Tapi bagi Sari, itu adalah senyum paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. "Itu bisa kalian lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang, kita mulai pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini." lanjutnya.

* * *

..

..

Kelas telah berakhir. Huh! Hari yang tidak menyenangkan. Terutama bagi Sari. Ia merasa Kankuro-sensei terus menggodanya. Sebenarnya bagiku itu bukan godaan, tapi ya begitulah bagi Sari. Kami pulang bersama. Selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun dari kami memperlihatkan wajah gembira. Tapi ...

"AAA! Gaara-sama!" kami bertiga melompat kegirangan. Mungkin kami bertiga adalah 'pecinta' Gaara-sama.

Kami melihat ia sedang berjalan bersama Temari-san. Kami berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Gaara-sama, mengapa kau tidak mengajar di kelas kami?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kelas sepi tanpamu." ucap Yukata.

"Iya, aku malas diajari oleh Kanku... eh, maksudku, aku senang diajari Kankuro-sensei tapi lebih senang jika Gaara-sama yang mengajariku." ucap Sari.

Temari-san hanya terkekeh saja.

"Aku ada urusan." ucap Gaara-sama yang singkat, datar, namun cukup untuk membuat kami terdiam. Tak lupa dengan pandangannya yang sama sekali tak menoleh kepada kami tapi tetap melelehkan hati kami.

"Sudah! Sudah! Pulanglah kalian. Gaara dan aku masih memiliki urusan." ucap Temari-san.

"Baik!" seketika kami bertiga tersentak untuk segera pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Kami terus memperhatikan langkah mereka hingga tak terlihat. Biar pun hari ini tidak menyenangkan, tetapi kami masih bisa melihat Gaara-sama itu sudah cukup membuat kami senang.

"Menurut kalian, urusan apa yang sedang Gaara-sama hadapi?" tanyaku.

"Tak tahu." jawab Sari.

"Mungkin ... perjodohan!" seru Yukata dengan polosnya.

"APA?" aku dan Sari tersentak.

"Kau jangan membuatku terkejut, Yukata! Tidak mungkin! Gaara-sama akan menikahiku." ucap Sari.

Rasanya ingin sekali aku berdebat dengan Sari tentang siapa yang akan dinikahi Gaara-sama, tapi pikiranku terbuka ketika Yukata berkata bahwa urusannya adalah perjodohan.

"Benar juga yang dikatakan Yukata. Usia Gaara-sama sudah cukup untuk melakukan perjodohan. Masalahnya, para tetua Sunagakure itu adalah para tetua yang paling mencampuri urusan pernikahan." ucapku sambil berpikir.

"Mungkinkah para tetua memilihku?" tanya Yukata.

"Tidak! Mereka memilihku." ucap Sari.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk berdebat. Kita harus mencari tahu urusan yang sebenarnya." ucapku sedikit tegas.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kita pura-pura mengirimkan makanan saja, nanti kita tak sangaja menumpahkan makanan itu ke wajah Gaara-sama. Bagaimana? Gaara-sama pasti akan pergi untuk membersihkan makanan di wajahnya dan kita bisa membaca dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Yeah!" ucap Yukata yang selalu tidak masuk akal.

"Kau ini! Jangan seperti itu!" tegur Sari.

"Ya, lagipula kita tak akan diizinkan sembarangan masuk ruangan Kazekage." ucapku.

"Benar juga." ucap Yukata.

"Ayo ke rumahku! Kita selesaikan ini bersama." ucapku.

* * *

..

..

Tibalah kami di rumahku.

1 jam, 2 jam, 3 jam, 4 jam telah kami lewati untuk berpikir. Kulihat jam dinding yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Aku benar-benar tak ada inspirasi hingga kuputuskan untuk meihat ke luar jendela. Kulihat wanita tua penjual jasa mencuci sedang berbicara dengan salah satu petugas dari gedung Kazekage. Petugas itu memberikan sebuah keranjang berisi kain.

' _Pasti minta dicucikan.'_ pikirku.

Dan, hey! Aku punya sebuah ide.

"Yukata, Sari, aku dapat ide! Tunggu di sini." seruku dan aku berlari keluar rumah.

Kulihat petugas itu sudah pergi dan wanita tua itu membawa keranjangnya. Aku sering menggunakan jasanya juga, jadi kurasa kami sudah saling mengenal.

"Nenek!" panggilku yang sudah biasa kulontarkan untuknya.

"Eh? Kau itu .. hm, nenek lupa." ucapnya sambil sedikit berpikir.

"Aku Matsuri. Nenek akan pergi kemana dengan keranjang seberat itu?" tanyaku.

"Oh, Matsuri, aku hanya akan mencuci. Ya, pakaian para petugas memang begini."

"Hm, bagaimana jika aku bantu mencucinya?"

"Tak perlu, ini tugasku. Aku yang membuka jasa mencuci maka aku saja yang mengerjakannya. Kau anak baik."

"Kumohon. Aku ingin mengisi waktu luangku dengan mencuci, tapi pakaian kotorku telah diserahkan kepada nenek semua. Ayolah. Kumohon." aku memasang wajah dengan meyakinkan permohonanku.

"Tapi .. ini milik para petugas."

"Sudah, serahkan padaku!" aku merebut keranjang itu dan mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Aku segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hey! Siapa kau tadi, aku lupa, tolong jangan sampai rusak." teriak nenek itu.

"Baiklah!" teriakku.

* * *

..

..

Aku melihat Sari dan Yukata yang sudah bosan menungguku.

 _BUK!_

Aku membanting keranjang yang berat itu di lantai.

"Matsuri?" ucap Yukata.

"Ya. Inilah ideku!" seruku.

Yukata dan Sari mengendus-ngendus. _Snif! Snif!_

"Bau yang aneh." Sari menutup hidungnya.

Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku ambil salah satu kain yang sepertinya pakaian dari keranjang itu. Lalu aku cium baunya.

"Oh! Tidak! Baunya tidak enak sekali!" teriakku ketika mencium bau pakaian itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu semua, Matsuri?" tanya Yukata.

"Rencanaku adalah kita bisa menyamar menggunakan ini. Tunggu, satu .. dua .. tiga .. empat. Ada 4 pakaian di sini. Ayo kita masuk gedung menggunakan ini." ucapku.

"Tidak, kau saja. Baunya menjijikkan." Sari masih tetap dalam posisi menutup hidungnya.

"Mungkin para petugas di sana tidak pernah mandi." ucap Yukata.

"Ayolah, aku sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan ini." ucapku.

"Hilangkan terlebih dahulu baunya maka aku akan ikut rencana ini." ucap Sari.

Mataku memindai seluruh ruangan di rumahku. Aku melihat ada sebuah pewangi ruangan yang aromanya cukup pekat. Aku berjalan ke sana dan mengambilnya.

"Pakai ini saja. Aromanya yang pekat membuat wanginya tahan lama. Ayo." ucapku dan mulai mengoleskan pewangi ruangan beraroma bunga yang keras dan berbentuk balok itu.

"Ini adalah ide gila yang pernah kulakukan. Jika kita ketahuan ini akan jadi masalah." ucap Sari yang tak berhenti mengeluh.

"Yahooo! Ini seperti misi sungguhan!" seru Yukata.

"Hentikan mengeluhnya. Cepat lakukan hal yang sama denganku.

 _TAK!_

Kupatahkan pewangi ruangan itu dan memberikannya kepada mereka untuk melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Ini. Cepat!" ucapku.

* * *

..

..

Kami pun memakai pakaian terusan berwarna cream itu. Namun dengan beberapa tambahan kain di wajah. Selain kain penutup kepala, kami menggunakan sejenis masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulut kami.

"Pakaian ini terlalu besar. Baunya juga masih tercium." lagi-lagi Sari mengeluh.

"Hentikan keluhanmu itu!" tegurku.

"Lihatlah aku, aku mengikatkan beberapa busa di tubuhku, aku pinjam busa dari bantalmu, Matsuri. Lihat! Tubuhku jadi terlihat sedikit lebih besar dan mirip seperti para petugas di sana." ucap Yukata.

Aku dan Sari hanya bertatapan saja melihat ide gila Yukata.

"Sudahlah sekarang kita pergi saja." ajakku.

Kami pergi keluar rumah dan mulai berjalan. Terlihat beberapa orang menunduk hormat kepada kami. Apa semirip itu kami dengan para petugas di sana?

"Haaaiiii.. Hai.. Hai.. Wah senangnya mendapat penghormatan seperti ini." Yukata melambaikan tangannya kepada orang-orang yang memberi hormat.

"Yukata! Hentikan! Kita bisa ketahuan." Bisikku kesal.

"Oh, Baiklah."

Tibalah kami di gedung Kazekage. Kami masuk ke sana dengan biasa saja. Hatiku terus mengkhawatirkan Yukata. Aku takut ia bertingkah konyol. Kami sedikit mengendap-ngendap namun sulit sekali.

"Ada apa, Yukata?" tanya Sari.

"Aku sulit berjalan dengan busa ini." jawabnya.

Kami sampai di depan ruangan Gaara-sama.

"Yeah! Gaara-sama!" seru Yukata pelan.

"Sssst! Diam! Ingat, kita harus memberatkan suara kita. Jangan terdengar seperti wanita." ucapku.

 _TOK! TOK!_

"Masuk." terdengar suara dari dalam dan kami membuka pintunya.

"Gaara-sama, kau dipanggil para tetua di ruang rapat. Cepatlah!" Yukata tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Ha? Matsuri! Apa maksud Yukata itu? Bodohnya." bisik Sari kepadaku.

Gaara-sama hanya menatap kami tajam. Mungkin Gaara-sama melihat ada yang aneh. Perkataan Yukata itu tidak pantas. Penyamaran kami adalah petugas biasa, mana mungkin memerintah Sang Kage dengan kasar begitu. Oh, Yukata. Aku menyerah mengingatkanmu.

"Um, Gaara-sama, maksudnya, kami diperintahkan untuk memberitahukan itu kepadamu." ucapku.

"Rapat akan dimulai 2 jam lagi, tidak mungkin dipercepat begitu." ucap Gaara-sama.

"Tapi ini perintah." ucap Sari.

"Akulah yang mengadakan rapat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah apapun." ucap Gaara-sama tegas.

Ah, tidak! Aku merasa rencana ini tidak berlangsung dengan baik. Ini semua akibat Yukata yang membuka pembicaraan seperti itu. Aku menarik tangan Sari dan Yukata untuk keluar.

"Baiklah. Permisi, Gaara-sama. Maafkan kami. Kami hanya menyampaikan perintah saja." ucapku.

"Tunggu, Mats-aah!" aku terkejut ketika Yukata hampir menyebut namaku. Kali ini ia tiba-tiba berjongkok. Oh, ya ampun, Yukata, apa yang terjadi denganmu?

"Tunggu.. bagaimana ini?" tanyanya kebingungan dan kulihat ia berkeringat.

"Ya ampun." Sari mulai mengeluh.

"Busa yang kupakai ... terlepas." ucap Yukata.

Kudengar Sari seperti tak kuat menahan tawanya. Aku pun sebenarnya begitu. Tapi, ayolah jika aku tertawa, identitas kami terbongkar.

"Jika aku berjalan, busa-busa ini berjatuhan." ucapnya sekali lagi. Walau suaranya pelan, tapi itu membuat Gaara-sama memperhatikan kami.

"Sari, dalam hitungan ketiga." bisikku kepada Sari yang lalu membuka pintu.

"Satu .. dua .. tiga ..!" hitungnya dan kami bertiga langsung berlari.

Aku menarik Yukata dan benar saja, busa-busa itu berceceran. Ya ampun, Yukata! Dan akhirnya kami menggapai pintu keluar gedung. Saat baru membuka pintunya, Sari yang berada di depan terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

 _BUKK!_

"Ah!" teriaknya.

Ia terjatuh menabrak ... Kankuro-sensei?!

Sungguh aku tak sanggup menahan tawa dari tingkah kedua sahabatku ini. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata sudah banyak petugas di belakang yang melihat kami. Aku segera berlari dan menarik lengan baju Sari. Akhirnya, kami berhasil lolos.

"Rencana kita gagal!" ucap Sari.

"Ya, mungkin kita memang tidak diizinkan untuk tahu urusan Gaara-sama." ucapku.

"Terlebih, kau, Yukata! Kau mengacaukan dari awal." ucap Sari kesal namun tiba-tiba teringat kejadian Yukata hingga membuatnya tertawa.

" _Gomensasi._ Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." ucapnya.

Aku pun mengingat kejadian itu tak kuasa menahan tawa. "Sudahlah, cepat atau lambat kita akan tahu." ucapku.

"Iya benar." ucap Yukata.

"Tunggu, busa bantalku semuanya tertinggal di gedung Kazekage? Ah, bagaimana aku nanti malam." ucapku.

"Maaf sekali lagi." ucap Yukata merasa bersalah.

* * *

..

..

Esok hari telah tiba. Aku tidak terlambat lagi ke akademi. Aku, Yukata, dan Sari masih memikirkan urusan Gaara-sama. Dan hari ini akan seperti hari kemarin karena Kankuro-sensei yang akan mengajar. Membosankan. Kutunggu hingga waktu pulang tiba.

"Baiklah. Sekian yang bisakuajarkan." ucap Kankuro-sensei sebelum keluar ruang kelas.

Aku benar-benar bingung oleh urusan Gaara-sama itu.

"Matsuri, ayo pulang." ajak Yukata dan Sari.

"Kalian pulang saja. Aku masih ingin di sini." ucapku.

"Baiklah. _Sayonara_." ucap Yukata.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kulihat Gaara-sama sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Temari-san. Tunggu, apa? Gaara-sama? Oh, aku langsung beranjak. Aku ingin tahu apa isi pembicaraan mereka. Ya, aku tahu ini tidak sopan tapi ... ya apa boleh buat.

Aku berjalan melewati mereka. Temari-san memanggilku.

"Matsuri!" panggilnya.

Aku menghampirinya, "Ada apa, Temari-san?"

"Matsuri, temani Gaara untuk pergi membeli keperluan." ucapnya. "Aku tak bisa menemaninya karena ada urusan penting. Aku harus bertemu penasehat Hokage Ketujuh." tambahnya.

"Aaah, pasti orang pintar itu, bukan?" kataku sedikit menggodanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Shikamaru? Ya, kami memang telah menikah. Sekarang giliran Gaara." ucapnya.

"Apa? Telah menikah? Wah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Gaara-sama akan menikah juga?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah, cepat kalian pergi!" ucap Temari yang lagi-lagi membuatku tersentak.

* * *

..

..

Selama perjalanan aku berharap akan ada percakapan hangat antara aku dan Gaara-sama yang membuat Yukata dan Sari iri padaku. Tapi hanya keheningan yang menemani perjalanan kami.

"Aku akan membeli bunga." ucap Gaara-sama tiba-tiba dengan suara seraknya.

"Baik." ucapku.

' _Bunga? Tadi Temari-san bilang Gaara-sama akan menikah. Siapa orang yang beruntung itu, ya? Mungkinkah aku?'_ batinku. Namun percakapan batin ini membuat wajahku memerah.

"Matsuri." panggilan Gaara-sama memecah lamunanku.

"Y-ya?" aku gugup.

"Bunga apa yang kau sukai? Pilihlah." perintahnya.

"Gaara-sama, ingin aku memilihkan bunga?"

"Hn."

' _Apa? Gaara-sama menyuruhku yang memilih? Apa benar aku yang akan dilamarnya? Gaara-sama! Mengapa berteka-teki begini.'_ batinku semakin kacau. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku terus membayangkan bahwa aku yang akan menikah. Oh, Gaara-sama!

"Untuk pernikahan? Kurasa bunga-bunga putih di sebelah sana bagus, Gaara-sama." ucapku.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mengambil beberapa bunga itu.

Apa? Gaara-sama bertanya apa aku menyukainya? Sangat jelas bahwa bunga itu dimaksudkan untukku. Tak kusadari, keringat dingin bercucuran disekitar wajahku. Aku benar-benar gugup.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Gaara-sama seperti memperhatikanku.

"A-ano tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Di sini udaranya sedikit panas." jawabku.

"Yasudah, ayo keluar."

"Eh? Bunganya?" tanyaku.

"Aku memesan bunga itu nanti. Untuk dirangkaikan."

Gaara-sama berjalan di depanku. Aku semakin bingung. Sampailah kami di sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Gaara-sama, jadi ini pengantinmu. Wah, akhirnya bertemu juga." tunjuk penjaga toko itu padaku.

Aku sungguh terkejut. Melihat Gaara-sama tidak menjawabnya aku semakin yakin bahwa ia ingin memberiku kejutan maka tidak mengakuinya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Bagaimana yang telah dipesan?" tanya Gaara-sama mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini, Temari-san yang memilihkan untukmu." jawab penjaga toko itu.

Aku hanya berkeliling melihat indahnya perhiasan di sana. Sangat indah. Jika aku telah menikah nanti, aku sangat ingin Gaara-sama membelikan sebuah kalung dengan permata berwarna biru di sana. Benar-benar berkilauan.

"Menurutmu, apa ada yang bagus?" tanya Gaara-sama.

"Ya! Ya! Kalung itu!" tunjukku dengan semangat karena keyakinanku bahwa pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan aku bersamanya.

"Baiklah, aku pesan yang itu." ucap Gaara-sama.

"Baiklah." jawab penjaga toko itu.

"Ayo, masih ada 1 tujuan lagi." ucap Gaara-sama.

Entah aku bermimpi atau tidak tapi inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu. Tujuan terakhir kami adalah toko pakaian pengantin, tapi entah mengapa Gaara-sama menyuruhku menunggu di luar. Ya, kuturuti saja.

Gaara-sama telah selesai. Ia menatap langit dan mulai sadar bahwa hari sudah sore.

"Matsuri, kuantar pulang." ucapnya datar namun mengejutkanku dan entah bagaimana tubuhku melemas dan hampir terjatuh, mungkin aku terlalu bahagia.

Saat aku hampir mendaratkan tanganku di tanah, tangan besar dan kuat menahanku dari depan. Tangan Gaara-sama!

"Mungkin kau lelah." ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar punggungku dan aku diizinkan untuk melingkarkan lenganku di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ia membantuku berjalan. Oh, ya ampun! Rasanya ada sesuatu yang memaksaku berteriak tapi tak mungkin. Gaara-sama, pada akhirnya kau memilihku dari banyak wanita yang menyukaimu?

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Ini rumahku, Gaara-sama. _Arigatou_." aku membungkuk hormat.

"Besok Temari akan menjemputmu." ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Apa? Temari-san menjemputku? Apakah besok pernikahan itu? Ah ini benar-benar membingungkan namun aku merasakan kebahagiaan.

* * *

..

..

Aku bangun sepagi mungkin, membersihkan diriku secepat mungkin. Aku melihat keluar jendela, ternyata sudah ada Temari-san. Segera aku berlari dan menghampirinya.

"Ah, kau sudah siap. Ayo ikut aku." Temari-san menarikku dan berjalan dengan buru-buru.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Ikut saja!"

Sampailah kami di toko pakaian pengantin itu. Kami masuk dan pelayan di sana sudah langsung memberikan aku dan Temari-san sebuah gaun hitam yang cantik. Aku memakainya dan aku pun dirias. Rambut pendekku digulung dan memakai hiasan bunga yang sangat indah. Begitupun Temari-san.

Ketika aku bercermin, aku merasa bahwa ini bukanlah aku. Betapa cantiknya aku hari ini.

"Cepat, nanti kita terlambat." ucap Temari-san.

Inikah hari pernikahanku itu? Ah aku tak menyangka.

Kami pun bergegas pergi ke gedung Kazekage.

* * *

..

..

Kulihat banyak orang di sana dengan pakaian hitam yang mewah sepertinya banyak orang Konohagakure juga. Rangkaian bunga dimana-mana. Kulihat Sari dan Yukata tertawa padaku. Apakah tawa mereka menandakan bahwa memang aku yang akan dilamar? Atau mungkin langsung dinikahkan?

"Cepat semua masuk!" perintah Kankuro-sensei di sana yang menyuruh semua masuk ke ruangan yang sangat besar itu.

Aku menutup mataku saat masuk ruangan itu, kuberanikan melangkah lebih jauh. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah Gaara-sama dengan pakaian putih. Tapi? Mengapa harus berwarna putih? Mengapa tidak hitam? Namun sungguh, hari ini Gaara-sama benar-benar tampan. Ia sempat menoleh ke arahku.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja acara ini." ucap Kankuro-sensei.

 _CRING! CRING! CRING!_

Suara lonceng dibunyikan. Aku tak sabar ketika namaku dipanggil.

"Matsuri! Kemarilah disebelahku." Temari-san memanggilku. Ah, betapa senangnya. Sebentar lagi mungkin Gaara-sama akan menghampiriku.

Samar-samar kulihat dari arah berlawanan dari Gaara-sama, ada seseorang berjalan dengan pakaian putih. Mungkin itu hanya tetua karena kulihat saat ia berjalan, sisi kanan dan kirinya didampingi oleh pasukan ANBU. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, aku mulai jelas melihatnya.

Itu ... Itu ... Oh, Tidak!

Seorang wanita! Apa? Jadi, itu pendamping hidup Gaara-sama? Ketika kulihat wajahnya, sungguh luar biasa cantiknya. Warna matanya mirip sekali dengan Karura-san, ibu dari Gaara. Begitu pun warna rambutnya, hanya saja ini lebih panjang dengan kepangan rendah di kanan dan kirinya. Kuperhatikan hiasan rambut yang melingkar di kepalanya, ternyata itu adalah kalung yang kupilih kemarin. Mungkin aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding wanita itu. Wanita paling beruntung yang pernah ada.

Hatiku seperti ditikam, rasa sakit yang tak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku terus tersenyum untuk menahan lelehan air mata yang memaksa keluar. Rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak dan menangis, tapi untuk apa aku menangis? Aku sadar siapa aku. Ini memang sangat menyakitkan.

Kulihat wanita itu semakin dekat dengan Gaara-sama, mereka bertatapan dan saling berpegangan. Tatapan mereka semakin lekat dan wajah Gaara-sama semakin mendekat. Gaara-sama mencium keningnya.

' _Bunuh aku, Gaara-sama! Bunuh aku!'_ teriakku dalam hati.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa memfokuskan pikiranku pada apapun. Penglihatanku mulai kabur. Terakhir, aku hanya mendengar orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan ...

* * *

..

..

Aku merasa pahit dan mataku sulit terbuka. Aku merasakan aku sedang berbaring pada sesuatu yang sangat nyaman.

"Matsuri?" seseorang dengan suara lembut bagai malaikat memanggilku.

Aku memaksa mataku untuk terbuka.

Kulihat Yukata, Sari, Temari-san, Kankuro-sansei, Gaara-sama, dan wanita itu dihadapanku.

"Akhirnya kau sadar! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Temari-san

"Namamu Matsuri, bukan? Kau baik-baik saja? Saat acara kami selesai kau langsung tak sadarkan diri begitu saja." wanita itu sangat ramah, suaranya sangat lembut. Jadi wanita ini yang memanggil namaku tadi.

"Y-ya." aku masih kesulitan untuk berbicara.

"Beristirahatlah, Matsuri." ucap wanita itu. Kuakui, ia sangat baik. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Aku hanya melihat Gaara-sama berdiri tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar?" pintaku.

"Baiklah." semuanya pergi meninggalkan ruanganku.

Aku lupa tak bertanya siapa nama wanita itu. Mungkin lain waktu aku bisa tahu.

* * *

..

..

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, aku memang selalu memperhatikan keluarga Gaara-sama. Sepertinya mereka sangat bahagia. Ya, siapa yang tidak bahagia mendapatkan seseorang seperti Gaara-sama? Aku mulai merelakan Gaara-sama. Aku rasa wanita yang lembut itu sangat cocok untuk Gaara-sama. Aku menyadari siapa diriku. Aku hanya berharap suatu hari nanti akan ada orang seperti Gaara-sama yang mendampingiku. Dan ... aku tak perlu menceritakan rasa sakit hatiku ini kepada siapapun karena aku telah melihat kebahagiaan Gaara-sama yang membuatku bahagia juga.

Owari!

* * *

Note : Saat aku baca Naruto Gaiden vol 3, ada sebuah gambar dimana itu menunjukkan sebuah foto keluarga. Itu adalah foto keluarga Gaara dengan seorang wanita yang belum diketahui namanya. Dalam foto itu juga tergambar bahwa Gaara sudah punya 2 anak. Ciri-ciri wanitanya kurang lebih telah digambarkan dalam cerita ini atau bisa dilihat dari cover image fanfiction ini.

* * *

 **Review? Fav?**

 **What do you think?**

 **Thanks for reading**.


End file.
